beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero-G - Chapter 05
Opening Neo Battle Bladers (Japanese: 開幕　ネオバトルブレーダーズ, Kaimaku Neo Batoru Bureedaazu), released in France as The "Neo Battle Bladers"!!, (French: Le "Neo Battle Bladers" !!) is the fifth chapter of the manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G, which is based on the anime of the same name and the 47th chapter overall. It was first released in the August issue of CoroCoro, and was re-released in Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Vol. 1 on August 28, 2012. The plot revolves around the actual opening of Neo Battle Bladers, announced by Blader Gai, the new Beyblade referee for Zero-G where an "RPG maze" is made to decide the play-outs for the tournament. Bladers will be expected to enter it and as the maze deepens in itself, difficult and mysterious pathways will unfold that will either lead to more pathways or a soon-to-be Beybattle. As Zero Kurogane and Shinobu Hiryūin team up to enter the maze, they meet the likes of Akuya Onizaki, his gang and his own Beyblade, Archer Gargole SA165WSF. Plot The successor to Blader DJ, the ultimate in Beyblade referee and excitement comes in the form of Blader Gai. Taken up to fill the role as the next job of Beyblade refereeing as Blader Gai is announced to appear in Neo Battle Bladers. Standing on a platform, coming up the sky comes Blader Gai in the awe and shock of the audience. Gai not only introduces himself, but announces the set-up for the tournament play of Neo Battle Bladers: an RPG maze. Gai reveals at how a tremendously long maze has been specifically created for Neo Battle Bladers as it will be set up to declare the winner of the tournament. He also reveals at how it operates; all contenders shall line up before the declaration to dash through the maze. The farther they enter the maze however, is when it becomes difficult as multiple pathways are revealed for the Blader to choose their destination. Choosing one will hold an unknown outcome, as it may lead to another entrance or to an unexpected Blader they would meet. To keep in tune with these rules, those who meet together in an area of the maze will be forced to engage in a Beybattle with one-another and only the victor can be able to advance while the losing in automatically out of the game. All the Bladers comment to themselves the revelation of the maze, Zero and Shinobu seem filled with some scruples but are overall willing to give it a shot. Upon some more chattering of the audience, Blader Gai announces the opening of the maze with the sound of "3... 2... 1..." and immediately, every Blader storms into the maze's entrance to truly begin, Neo Battle Bladers. Zero and Shinobu however, are startled and disrupted in their attempt to enter the maze, with a fellow Blader literally running over Zero much to the latter's dismay. Sakyo fights to his fullest with his companion, Takanosuke, as the former lets out his own signature bird callings in order to have his Bey win the battles. Kite also tries his hand at his own series of Sakyo's bird callings while his younger sibling, Eight merely dashes off on his skateboard while skillfully sharing his own hand at some battles as well. Zero and Shinobu gets back on track as they scour the RPG maze, but luck is not in their favour once they meet an unexpected Blader. Armed with Archer Gargole SA165SWF and a gang of his own, he introduces himself as Akuya Onizaki. A fierce and powerful Blader, Akuya intends to win Neo Battle Bladers with ease as he goes off to a good start as he effortlessly defeats his opponent. Akuya is confronted with Zero and requests a battle at hand of which, Zero is obligated to perform it. Sending off their Beyblades, the Samurai Ifraid W145CF challenges the grotesque Archer Gargole SA165SWF. Zero's Bey is pushed back as the also Attack-Type Archer Gargole is boasting incredible power and performance as it rampages through Samurai Ifraid. Zero still fends off as strong as he can in order to remain the fight afloat, but this becomes futile as Akuya calls out on his gang members. Requesting for help in defeating Zero, Akuya's group eagerly accepts his request when they summon out their own Beyblades that subsequently meet Ifraid in a hard-hitting clash of their Wheels. Beneath the Beys of Akuya's gang are a deliberately placed chain of a long series that will be intended for use against Samurai Ifraid. Zero is surprised by this by a lot and tries to have Samurai Ifraid stay smoothly but cannot for when the chain starts repelling all of Ifraid's attacks with Gargole going in for free punches while Zero is ultimately trapped in this fight. While Sakyo and Kite fight quite well in their battles, Zero is having excruciating trouble in his. His friend, Shinobu however understands this and decides to have his hand at helping his friend defeat this new and grotesque Blader. Shinobu launches out the Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD and Zero finally regains a sense of hope now that Shinobu is there to fight with him. Immediately, Shinobu and Zero decide to double-team Akuya and his gang when Shinobi Saramanda goes in to clash with Gargole while Zero has his Ifraid go for something else. With his command, Samurai Ifraid hops and lands on top of the chained Beyblades, now rolling all over them which causes the Chrome Wheels to grind and essentially, have their Beyblades suffer at a loss of spin. Saramanda is facing-off quite well against Archer Gargole while Zero is at his full power when Ifraid finally sends Akuya's Beyblades flying and out of the Zero-G Stadium in a regained sense of ease while Shinobu does the same in the last move that decides the battle's outcome. Lastly, Shinobu and Zero are declared as the winners of the battle while Akuya is merely weeping and crying at his loss. The demon Blader, once a bizarre grotesque individual of rampages is now left to accept his sudden realization of his Beybattle loss. While new and even stronger Beybladers are expected to come as the challenges rage on, Zero and Shinobu nevertheless are ready to face it with their fierce might as they continue inside the RPG maze of Neo Battle Bladers... Characters *Zero Kurogane *Shinobu Hiryūin *Blader Gai *Kenta Yumiya (cameo) *Rekkagou (cameo) *Akuya Onizaki *Akuya's gang *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Sakyo Kurayami *Takanosuke Shishiya *Kira Hayama (cameo) *Yoshio Iwayama (cameo) *Neo Battle Bladers contenders Beyblades *Samurai Ifraid W145CF *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD *Archer Gargole SA165WSF *Thermal Beyblades owned by Akuya's gang *Guardian Revizer 160SB *Pirates Orojya 145D *Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Chapters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Chapters Category:Chapters Category:Manga